


Soulmates

by rs_peaches



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: He doesn’t, He’s just really scared to hurt Seokmin, I Tried, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jeonghan’s brother is an ass, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Self Confidence Issues, Seokmin and Jeonghan fuck, Seokmin centered tbh, Seokmin is insecure if you couldn’t tell, Seokmin thinks Jihoon hates him, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, well more Seokmin gets fingered but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rs_peaches/pseuds/rs_peaches
Summary: Their relationship was an interesting one and it has its up and downs , and it’s scares Seokmin that he has such amazing soulmates because he’s not has amazing as them .





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> The italics in are what the others a thinking ( or telepathically saying to each other if you wanna technical )

Seokmin let out a small noise as he felt a body lay on top of him .

“ Hyung , get off you’re heavy .”

Jeonghan let out a laugh as he flipped them over on the bed .

“ Didn’t you miss me ?” Jeonghan pouted

“ Of course I missed you .” After that a few moments of silence past . Seokmin looked over his shoulder before Jeonghan spoke again .

“ Baby remember the day we met you.”

“ Yeah most of it .”

★彡

 It was a cool autumn day when he met the others . Seokmin was working his shift as a barista when his shoulder start feeling a little warm gradually getting hotter . He heard the door open as the bell rang , but he didn’t bother to look up . It was only til his shoulder felt painful like it was lit up did he looked up 

  _Oh?_

In front of his eyes met with a beautiful man with soft eyes and a kittenish smile . His hair was a light pink color that made him look even more ethereal . He had a nice jawline too , overall he was just really handsome. Seokmin felt his shoulder warm up once again . He looked to his side and back to the man , and that was the last thing he saw before he blacked out 

★彡

When Seokmin woke up he was met with four other men looming over him . He let out a startled noise before out of reflex scrambling to run out of the bed , then there was two hands holding him down . 

  _Hey calm down_

 

The male looked at the man before his eyes widen in realization . That the four men were his soulmates .

 ★彡

“Baby .” Seokmin looked at the elder he felt his arms rap around his waist tighter . 

“ Wanna go on a trip ?” 

“ Where to .” 

“ Myeondong “ Seokmin let out a small smile . Seokmin lives in Namsan while the other live in Myeondong , but the other side try to vist  Seokmin and vice versa . Jeonghan also lived in Myeondong but he was currently keeping the younger company 

Once they got ready Jeonghan started up the car and began diving . After a while they reach their destination  Boo & Lee  Cafe . Seungkwan and Jihoon had met before any of the others . 

They were in Namsan and Seokmin grew a little nervous . While Seokmin feels loved by the others , he feels unsure with one person . Jihoon . Sometimes he just really feels like Jihoon hates his guts . And there are a lot times he really thinks that’s the case . 

★彡

Seokmin had came to the cafe around it closing time and saw Jihoon cleaning the counter ,exited , Seokmin began walking , not noticing a puddle . He let out yelp as slipped on it thinking  he was going to fall when to arms wrapped around his waist. 

   “ Yah , be careful next time .” Seokmin turn to see a anamused Jihoon . 

    “ S-sorry hyung .” He watched as Jihoon let out a small sigh as he left ~~not noticing the little smile he had on his face .~~

Or that other time when the others came over to Seokmin to keep him company . Him Seungkwan and Jihoon were making something in the Kitchen and Jeonghan and Jisoo were picking out a show to watch . 

Seokmin was cutting some radish when Seungkwan’s phone began ringing.

   “ Jihoon hyung can you finish this for me .” Seungkwan said as he answered his phone . 

Seokmin looked over at the older as he was cutting the radish when he all of a sudden he had cut his finger . He let out a curse as he dropped the knife causing it to cut him again on his arm . Before he could do anything else he felt a hand grip his wrist and his finger was in Jihoon’s mouth . 

He let a squeal as he tried jerking his finger away, but Jihoon didn’t let him . Jihoon removed his finger from his mouth as he dragged him to the bathroom . He pulled out the first aid kit as he began taking care of the younger 

    “ You just love stressing me don’t you .” Jihoon said as he bandaged the other up 

    “ Sorry hyung .” 

★彡

Now it was another one of these days where it was just Jihoon and Seokmin . Jeonghan and  Seungkwan had left and it had Seokmin panicking . Seokmin decided just to stand there as he watched Jihoon clean up once again . 

   “ Are you gonna just stand there or what ?” Jihoon asked and Seokmin felt his cheeks heat up . 

   “ Well w-what else am I supposed to do hyung ?” Before he knew it he was pressed against a wall with Jihoon’s eyes staring directly at his . 

   “ Why do you do that ?” Jihoon asked 

   “ H-huh .” 

   “ Why do you act like you’re uncomfortable when you’re with me ?” Jihoon mumbled . 

    _I thought he hated me ?_

 “ Lee Seokmin I will never hate you, I worry about you to much to . I’m sorry if I ever made you feel that way .” Jihoon said as he cupped the other’s face gently . Seokmin felt his cheeks flush as he averted his eyes from Jihoon’s as he remembered that Jihoon and the others can hear his thoughts if they wanted . He let out a soft gasp as Jihoon left a soft peck on his lips . 

   “ Hyung ?” 

   “ Yes Seokmin .” 

   “ Can I have a another kiss please ?” Jihoon let out a small chuckle at how cute Seokmin sounded . He pulled Seokmin closer by the waist as connected their lips . 

★彡

Seungkwan let out a airy laugh as he watched Jeonghan slipped on his ice skates , falling hard on his butt. 

   “ Kwannie it’s not funny .” Jeonghan groaned and Seungkwan skated over to him as he helped him up . 

   “ Cmon hyung it’s not that hard .” 

   “ Of course not for you , you were a figure skater since you where born .” Well he’s not lying . Seungkwan started figure skating when he was really young and started competitive as soon as he could . Now his mom has a whole bunch of trophies that Seungkwan won . But once he was halfway through college he stopped doing competitive and started doing it on his spare time . 

  “ Ok , you’re right .” Seungkwan giggled as he helped the other up . “ Would you like it if I did something for you .” 

   “ Something like what ?” Jeonghan grinned evil thoughts filling his head 

    “ Yoon Jeonghan you pervert . Have you forgot I can hear your thoughts .” Seungkwan squeaked as he pushed the other away . Jeonghan rubbed the back of his neck as he let out a sheepish smile . 

    “ Can you do that triple spinny thing .” 

    “ A Triple Axel ?” 

    “ Yeah, but with the low squat spinny circle thing .” 

    “ Amazing descriptions babe , you mean a Cannonball Spin ?” 

   “ Yeah .” Seungkwan let out a deep breath as he began to skate freely for a second before hitting a Triple and dropping into a eight revolution Cannonball , ending with an Upright Spin . 

   “ You know babe that was pretty hot .”  Jeonghan said and Seungkwan rolled his eyes 

   “ Shut up .”

★彡

Jisoo began to hum to his song that was playing in his bookstore going over to the shipment of new books.  Jisoo worked at his uncles old shop , well more his now since his uncle gave it to him before he passed . Jisoo grabbed a box as he unpacked it . Placing books in their right shelves he found something near the box . He saw a note that read ’Come outside ‘

He left his shop and just when he did two hands where over his eyes . 

   “ Guess who .” Josh let a small smile spread across his face . 

   “ Hey Seok .” He heard the other lower his voice trying to hide the obvious fact that it is him 

   “ This isn’t Seokmin .” Jisoo spun around as he began speaking 

   “ Well to bad guess I’ll find someone else to givemy attention  to .” And Seokmin’s face dropped so fast  it was kinda funny . 

   “ No~.” Seokmin drooped and Jisoo leaned in to kiss the others pout away . 

   “ I’m just joking .” 

   “ Good .” 

★彡

It was around Christmas  time and Seokmin was getting a bit sad . The others where all going to visit family and they weren’t  able to take him . Now the problem is , Seokmin’s whole family kind of abandoned him when he was younger leaving him in the foster system . Although he did get adopted , his foster parent died the day of his graduation . His high school friend Seungcheol ended up offering him a job at his office 

And the job sure did pay a lot . He was able to go to college and get two degrees in Performing Arts and Business . He still works at his job and works with his 6 other co workers on floor seventeen . 

He was currently with Jeonghan as he watched the other pack stuff sitting on his bed and pout getting bigger 

    “ Do you have to go .” Seokmin whined and Jeonghan went over to him as he connected their lips . Seokmin let out a moan causing Jeonghan to grip his waist and pull him closer , the kiss getting more messy . When Jeonghan pulled away a string of saliva was  the only thing connecting their lips . Seokmin let out a whine as he rested his forehead on the others , pupil blown eyes staring at the elder .

    “ Hyung more _please_ .” 

 _“ Fuck_.’’

And Jeonghan was leaving a few hours later than he thought , but atleast he got Seokmin to come with him

★彡

Seokmin let out a shaky sigh as he looked at the front of Jeonghan’s parent’s home . It was a huge house to Seokmin , maybe because it’s a five story mansion but anyway he got out of the car with Jeonghan as the other took his hand. 

   “ Seok you okay ?” 

   “ Yeah .” 

Seokmin let out a another sign as he went in with him and immediately he felt isolated . Jeonghan was dragged away by his family as they greeted him , asking him how he wwas.

    " Guys i would like you to meet my boyfriend Seokmin ." Jeonghan said and all eyes where on him faster than he could process , a blush forming on his cheeks . He bowed before he greeted them .

    " Hello , Im Seokmin nice to meet you ." Jeonghan's mother came over to Seokmin as she gave him a bone crushing hugs 

    " Oh , dont be so formal with us cutie you're family here ." She said making Seokmins cheeks darken . 

Soon there was more of the family coming to greet him , all very nice and sweet some calling him charming and handsome and Seokmin could die from all the attention . But in a good way . 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. A man was there and from just looking at him he was intimidating Seokmin a lot . He had very difined and massive muscles that where covered by tatoos , and honestly Seokmin m thinks he’s some murderer of some sort

   “ What’s he doing here .” He heard Jeonghan’s uncle say 

   “ Well , I wanted all the family I could have over head . Jeonghan’s Mom said but everyone else seemed not happy by that .

   “ Well I’m here so who ready to celebrate .” The man had a rough-ish voice almost like sandpaper . Silence feel after that .

    “Tough crowd huh .” 

★彡

Seokmin was sitting between Jeonghan and his mother . They where eating in silence until the man Seokmin still didn’t know who he was spoke . 

    “ So this is one your soulmates Jeonghan ?” The man said . He felt Jeonghan grip his hand .

    “Yeah Hyojun , why does it matter ?” 

    “ I mean honestly the fates could’ve did better look at him atleast he could’ve been a girl so you could have gotten him  -.” Seokmin felt every word stab at him , and each one making him feel more insecure . 

    “ Hyojun shut your fucking mouth .” Jeonghan sneered, but the other kept going and Seokmin couldnt take anymore he sat up quickly . 

    “ Is there a bathroom around here ?” Seokmin asked

    “ Babe- .”

 _Please_  

   “ It’s on the right all the way at the back  sweetheart .” Jeonghan’s aunt said and Seokmin left to go .

He closed the door as he slid down , tears falling as he tried to muffle his sobs . Seokmin didn’t hear the chaos that was happening out there feeling too much pain . 

      _Seok baby what’s wrong ?_ He heard Jihoon and Jisoo speak . 

      _It’s fine_

      _No it’s not I can feel you’re pain from here_  

      _Hyojun was being a dick_ Jeonghan said . The others had met Hyojun before and they already knew he was trouble

    _Hyung_ - 

      _Seok ignore that dick whatever he said is bull okay_ Jihoon said and Seokmin felt a little better . There was a knock on the door and a female voice . 

    “ Seokmin this is Jeonghan’s sister can I come in .” 

    “ O-ok .” Seokmin movers so she could come through . 

    “ Hi you haven’t met me but I’m Jiha .” 

    “ Seokmin .” 

    “ I’m sorry for my brothers actions he’s rather close minded for some reason .” She chuckled softly as she wiped his tears away.

    “ It’s ok.” 

     “ So how did you meet Jeonghan ?”

★彡

When Seokmin and Jiha came back out everyone except Jeonghan, his mom, and Hyojun where gone . Seokmin almost had a heart attack when he saw Jeonghan and Hyojun . Jeonghan was bleeding across his arm while Miss Yoon was cleaning it off and his brother was knock out cold  across the room . 

      “ Seokmin I’m so sorry for what happened .” Jeonghan Mother said as she wrapped Jeonghan’s arm up . 

      “ It’s okay it wasn’t your fault .” 

Jeonghan got up once his mother was done and immediately took the younger in his arms as he took his lips into a passionate kiss . Seokmin let out a gasp as Jeonghan gripped his hips taking the kiss deeper as he slipped his tounge in.

     “ Jeonghan take that in your room .” Jiha said and Seokmin felt his cheeks heat up . Next thing Seokmin knew he was bieng hoisted up as his legs where wrapped around Jeonghans waist , he let out a squeak before he was being hauled away by Jeonghan 

★彡

     “Jeonghan we shouldn’t - _ah_ .” Seokmin let out a moan as Jeonghan added a second finger . He covered his mouth only for his hands to be pinned above his head . 

     “ The walls are sound proof baby , you can be as loud as you want .” Seokmin let out a cry as Jeonghan pressed his fingers against his prostate . Jeonghan let out a groan as he suck more marks on his neck .

     “B-but -hng your arm .” Seokmin said But Jeonghan just simply ignored the younger . He could worry about his arm later . He just wants to focus on Seokmin . 

      Seokmin let out a drawn out moan as Jeonghan started adding another finger .

     “ Moan for me baby , let me hear those pretty sounds you make .” Seokmin felt like putty against the sheets . Jeonghan’s fingers where making his head spin with how good they were making him feel .

He let out a mewl as Jeonghan moves his free hand down to his cock and placed his lips over his nipple . Seokmin felt that coil in he stomach and he knew he was close

      “ Hannie I’m gonna c-cum st-stop .” Seokmin panted 

     “ Why , you can come more than once .” Jeonghan said 

     “ B-but - ngh- I wanna make you feel - _fuckfuckfuck_ _gonnacum_  hyung ! _”_ Seokmin let out a strangled cry as he came , cum spilling on Jeonghan’s hand . The other didn’t stop till the other was shaking like a leaf from the overstimulation . He felt Jeonghan  remove his fingers out as he lifted off the bed 

     “ Hyung ?” Seokmin mumbled 

     “ Don’t worry babe I’m gonna get something to clean you off and then get our bags ok , now go to sleep .” Jeonghan reassured as he left the room . 

      _Wow fucking without us_

_Really Seungkwan_

_Yes really Han_

_I mean I can’t blame him have you seen his face when he cums_

Seokmin felt his cheeks heat at that  

_Jihoon don’t side with the enemy_

_All you guys are ridiculous now stop so Seokmin can sleep_

_Ok Jisoo_

Seokmin let out a giggle at his boyfriends before drifting off to sleep

★彡

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this shitty ass thing that I wrote . Comments are appreciated


End file.
